


Hazy dusk

by Dusklatte



Series: The Skies Above [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But it's mostly just Byleth and Claude being emotional dorks, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Just Claude being gentle with Byleth whenever possible, Lots of build up to the sex-, Post-golden deer route, porn with a bit of plot, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklatte/pseuds/Dusklatte
Summary: The Queen of Fodlan and King of Almyra spent their nights in one of two ways when they were together: Loud and vocal, or hushed and affectionate.On a night during the Lone Moon, they opted for the latter.





	Hazy dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I love this dorky pair. I love 'em love 'em love 'em.
> 
> Also this is _technically_ a sequel to my fic Darkened Skies as well as a prequel to Golden Sun <strike>and is totally not the night where they conceive their kid asdfgakhdfgksdjh;-</strike>

Following Claude returning to Fódlan just in time to save Byleth from death at the claws of a demonic beast, the couple had made a decision frowned upon by few, but celebrated by many.

They were to alternate living in Fódlan and Almyra, typically a month at a time, but if politics called for it, or if trouble began to brew, they would return to whichever country they were not present in. There would still be times where Byleth remained in Fódlan and Claude in Almyra, but recently, Claude had befriended a falcon who would willingly carry messages between the Almyran capital, Derdriu, and and Garreg Mach.

Fortunately, the current political state was calm. Rebellions over the country uniting in Fódlan had died down as they grew to accept and embrace Byleth and her methods, whilst riots over a half-Fódlan-blooded king ruling the country with a wife from Fódlan had began to settle in Almyra (though there obviously were the stubborn few who remained stuck in the old ways of hatred). Neither country had fought at Fódlan’s Locket in many moons.

The peace was honestly a relief for the couple.

However, despite their countries being at relative peace, there were times where there wouldn’t be peace wherever the pair would be residing.

_Namely as Claude would be, in his own words, ‘using his royal goods to blow his queen’s mind’._

Unfortunately, amongst friends and staff who would work for the pair, it was _well _known that the two would end their days with some sort of love-making session, for they were a very affectionate couple. At times, they would be _loud. Very loud. _Other times, things would be hushed, and unsuspecting staff and knights <strike>Seteth </strike><strike>or Alois more often than not</strike> would walk in on the pair in a highly intimate embrace.

Also known was that Claude was extremely touchy-feely with his wife, whereas she would often hold her hands against his chest or the pulse in his neck. He celebrated her scars, she savoured his beating heart.

Tonight was one of the nights where everything was quiet and intimate. It was the middle of the month of Lone Moon, and though it was still cold, the pair were not under the covers in their bedroom in Garreg Mach. Diplomatic duties had both Byleth and Claude there instead of the capital of Derdriu. They had also, for once, locked their door.

“Byleth… Byleth… You’re so adorable...” Claude whispered as his wife slowly removed the variety of different decorative pieces which he wore. She was glad that he had already removed the more difficult pieces. She had been clamping her teeth down on her lips when she reached the more frustrating parts. “I know I tend to say this often, but… I love you. And I love that we’re both odd enough to just… work perfectly together.”

Byleth loosened her bite as she stopped what she was doing, in the middle of removing some material which at one point held the emblem of the Leicester Alliance, but now possessed the one of Almyra. She tilted her head and held her hand under her chin. “You say we’re odd, hmm? I much prefer the term ‘unique’. Odd makes it sound bad!” She then smiled, and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “But it doesn’t really matter, does it?”

“I couldn’t agree more...” Claude then reached his hand up, and stroked his thumb across the faint scar across her cheek. He eventually moved his other hand up to her face, and pulled her face down so that he had the opportunity to shower her with kisses. He realised then that though he revelled in the taste of her lips, the feeling of her cheeks and forehead were a delight too. “To think… If those bandits had never tried to attack myself, Dimitri, and Edelgard that day… we may never have met.”

“Yet you constantly go on about fate ‘having a way’… Even if I was never made to become a professor at the Officer’s Academy, we would likely have met elsewhere.”

“Yes… You’re absolutely right. Fate loves to have its moments, and us ending up together _has _to have been one of them.” It was at that point that Claude settled with wrapping his arms around Byleth’s waist, and pulled her closer to him. “Though I hate to think of things working out any other way. So many fears come from what is unknown – one of the main reasons for my love of contingency plans – but I’d like to stick with what I _know _happened. You saved my sorry backside, chose to be my professor, fought a war together, fell in love… then we married.”

Byleth smiled and nodded. She couldn’t agree more.

Moments later, a faint smirk formed on Claude’s face, and within seconds, she found herself no longer lying on top of him, but rather to his side, thankfully still face-to-face. “Must you be so loveable, Byleth?”

“Only for you, Claude.” Her quick-witted response turned his face a bright red colour – a vivid contrast to his sharp green eyes. It made him pull her closer to him, so that their legs could entwine with one another’s. One of hers were between his, and much to his embarrassment, it brushed against the growing erection in his trousers.

Byleth could clearly see in his face that he was doing his absolute best to hold back turning the sweet and affectionate moment into a period of vocal and rough fucking. And she could only tell that because he always had a particular face when he was feeling as though he could barely hold back taking her there and then. His brow would scrunch up, his lips would be pursed together, and his nostrils would be flaring.

_However… she intended to keep tonight as they had planned for it to be. Gentle. Tender. Comforting._

She leaned across and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, followed by her fingers delicately continuing her previous job of removing the clothes on his upper body. As skin was slowly revealed, she could see that he too had not been given freedom from scars and injuries in the war.

_Well, she had always known that, but it was always more obvious in these situations_.

She wanted to care for him, and let him know that she appreciated every one of those scars for not killing him, and cruelly snatching him away from her.

Claude had noticed that her attention had drifted away from his clothes towards the scars peppering his chest, and the look of pure adoration on her face was enough to soften his expression. “Byleth… You’re so cute. However, my eyes are up here, not down there...” He then took hold of her chin to tilt her face towards his, and once they locked eyes, he pulled her in for a kiss.

Doing their best to keep up the tender, loving kiss, the pair did their best to remove their own clothes at that point. Claude had to hold back a chuckle when he realised that Byleth ended up caught in some sort of internal dilemma though – would she keep kissing him, or remove her dark blouse and bra?

“Let me help out there...” He then pulled out of the kiss, and settled his hands on either side of her waist so that he could hook his fingers under the skin-tight material (which he _loved_) and pull it over her head. That then left her bra to go… _Which would be quite the shame, she had decided to be quite risky today and wear a sheer lace one. He quite liked it._

“Claude… My eyes are up here too. Not down there...” she eventually whispered when she realised that he had been staring at the dip in her cleavage, and the way that not much _couldn’t _be seen because of the material her bra was made from.

Her words had made him look up and smile sweetly. “It’s only fair, darling. You got quite an eyeful of my chest, I should be allowed some of yours too...”

“What’s fair, my beloved...” Byleth placed her hands on his shoulders, and decided that she was bored of how they were lying and returned them to their original position of her on top of him. “Is that all day, we have been secretly discussing how we would spend tonight, including exchanging notes with one-another in an extremely vital diplomatic meeting with former Empire nobles.” She leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “So… are we going to keep dragging out taking off our clothes so that you can touch me, or shall I have to do it myself?”

Claude’s words got stuck in his throat in the form of a quiet growl when he realised that she wasn’t even going to give him time to respond. She unclasped her bra, and quickly shed the straps off her shoulders so that it could join the other clothes around the bed. Then she did something which made his erection _hurt._

Her hand snaked down her torso, before her slim fingers appeared to reach the waistline of her shorts.

_They never went into them though._

“So? Do you have an answer, Claude…?” The smile on her face was so, so sweet… But her tone of voice was laced with need and sounded desperate. “I don’t want to have to choose for my dearest husband what we do, especially when he had such a wonderful plan earlier in the day...”

_There was now a smirk in the place of her smile._

“Byleth… You’re an absolute tease. Maybe even more of one than _I _am!”

“I only learn from the best, Claude.”

He then sat himself up so that Byleth’s legs were positioned at either side of his lap. Now that she had brought it up, he absolutely couldn’t ignore what their previous discussions had said on those scraps of paper in that meeting.

_I’ll touch you until you melt. I’ll take you gently, but still leave you only capable of whispering my name. Sound good?_

_Sounds delightful, Claude. Though may I make a selfish request? I want you keep hold of me. Never let me go. These meetings where we can sit next to one another though not touch are painful. I just want to hold your hand. Feel my fingers laced around yours…_

_Great! I’ll meet you in our room after this meeting then. My hands will be ready for you as soon as we’re away from this diplomacy meeting with Mr. Noble von Aegir himself._

Remembering their exchange of words, he then took hold of one of her hands with a grin on his face. “So… You want to be touched until you melt? I can oblige that… However, it will be difficult for me to remove your shorts, stockings and underwear if we are sat in such a position.” He brought her hand up to his lips, gently pressed his lips to her knuckles, and closed his eyes. “So may the lady please lie down on the bed so she can be stripped of her clothes by yours truly?”

Byleth felt flustered by the way in which Claude had worded his request, but still, she did as he had asked. She noticed then, as the light from the sunset and early dusk filled the room, that he looked _extremely handsome _as he turned to face her and cracked his knuckles. The light softened his features, but accentuated his broad shoulders and muscular figure.

“Lift your hips up a bit, By… Can’t get your clothes off in one go without a bit of… assistance.” He winked as he said his final word, which made her laugh to herself as she granted his request. As he said, he was able to remove the remainder of her clothes with ease. “Thanks for that… Now I can get to what you clearly need...”

Byleth nodded as he then moved upwards slightly to once more claim her lips, and intertwine their fingers with a hand each. Her other hand carefully moved upwards, and began to comb through his hair which was starting to become dishevelled through both sweat and the constant changing of position. His other hand, however, dipped lower.

With a gentleness she had only ever seen him use in these sorts of intimate situations, Claude delicately began to stroke his thumb over her hip bone, and stroke patterns into her skin with his other fingers. She let of a breathy sigh in response to the gentle touches, and it brought a comforted smile to his face.

_If there was anything that he loved, it was seeing Byleth calm and relaxed by his side. She normally had her guard up, as is natural for a person with a mercenary upbringing, so it was wonderful to see her like this._

As she allowed herself to be taken by his touch, his hands began to venture further down. He hadn’t realised that he had actually been holding his breath in anticipation of touching her entrance. He knew for certain he had moved his hands to just where she wanted them, as her back arched as he gave a gentle stroke, and her hand grabbed hold of his hair quite suddenly.

_Quite the reaction, considering that all he had done was gave her a quick stroke. He hadn’t even put any of his fingers in yet._

“Tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any point, Byleth...”

“I doubt I will need to, Claude… I’m always comfortable when you’re with me.”

Claude smiled, feeling overwhelmed with happiness at her response. He had never felt as though he had somewhere to belong until she came into his life. He was so relaxed and comfortable with her, and it was the most amazing feeling knowing that she reciprocated this.

He then nodded, and then gave her the relief which she had been so desperate for. He dipped his index finger into her folds, the warmth and wetness making her shudder as well as making things much easier for him. “Must be feeling very eager, hmm?”

As he pushed his finger in, she moaned quietly. The noises continued as Claude made true of his promise.

_He was going to touch her until she melted._

Byleth’s whines and moans were _heavenly. _As to be expected for someone who was known in Fódlan and beyond as ‘The Enlightened One’ - the vessel for the Goddess. Of course, Claude didn’t believe in the Goddess though…

_His religion was Byleth. _

When he managed to get into enough of a rhythm with one finger, he began to use a second. That brought out a squeak from Byleth, from her having grown used to just the one finger up until that point.

Fortunately, it didn’t take long for her to reach her orgasm. She was practically _glowing _underneath him as her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, and beads of sweat made her skin shine.

Claude pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and stroked her cheek with the hand he had been fingering her with mere moments earlier. “You need a break, or want to keep going? I don’t want to push you if you’re still recovering from-”

“Claude.” She moved her hands to take hold of either side of his face. “Just shut up and take me. You can’t leave me like this, needing more… And I can tell that you need some relief too.”

“Ah, straight to the point… I like it. Your wish is my command...”

After what felt like an eternity, Claude was finally able to free his aching erection from his trousers. He then pulled Byleth in for another kiss as he used one of his hands to pry her legs around his hips to make it easier for him to line himself up with her entrance. As per her request, he made sure to keep hold of her as he pushed in, and refused to let go, even as her hands moved to his back, and her nails dug in. One of his hands were stroking her cheek, the other kept a firm grasp of her hip.

“I love you so much, Byleth… Especially at moments like this. I long for you so much when we’re separate, so I live for these chances we can be together...”

“Same- ah… Same here...” Byleth whispered, her voice cut off by quiet gasps as he was almost enveloped by the warmth of her body, before he started to thrust into her at a slow but steady pace.

Moonlight was starting to stream in through the windows by this point, the skies a hazy purple colour. If anything, it made the moment feel much cosier. Much more intimate. It meant that neither of them had any reason to part once they finished what they were doing.

With each push into her, Claude honestly felt as though he was falling in love with Byleth even more. She continued to whisper his name, urging him on. Her strong legs clamped around his body. Her fingers pressing into his back was enough to ground him, remind him that she hadn’t disappeared again, and that they were both these.

_He fucking loved her and never wanted to let her go. Not again. He would never let anything like a five year coma or almost dying at the hands of a demonic beast happen again. Not on his watch. Not to his Byleth._

“Ah-! Claude… Oh… I think I’m going to...” Byleth’s voice was hushed and raspy as she quivered, on the verge of her orgasm but not quite. “Are you…?”

“I’m nearly there too… Together?” Claude had to move his hand from her face to wipe the sweat which was trying to pour into his eyes.

Byleth smiled and nodded at his request, before moments later, she came. It took Claude a few moments longer, but after a quick thrust into her, he felt his own release. He promptly fell down into her chest, taking comfort in the softness of her body and her own desire to catch her breath.

They remained silent for a good few minutes, aside from their breathing. Other than that, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of owls flying around Garreg Mach, and of kittens mewling for their mothers.

Eventually, Byleth sighed. “That was nice… Though I always enjoy the moments after.”

Claude finally removed himself from her, rolled over to her side, and pulled them both under the somewhat messy covers. “What about afterwards do you like? Just… out of curiosity.”

_Translation: He desperately wanted to know what she loved doing after having sex, because he just wanted to shower her with love and affection for giving him the time of his life._

“What I like… Just being with you. And getting to hug you. And...” Byleth yawned, and leaned into his chest as he pulled her into a comforting embrace. “And getting to fall asleep in your arms...”

He smiled, and started running his hand through her tousled hair. “I couldn’t agree more...”

**Author's Note:**

> I... I am terrible at writing smut, I know;;; But I still like to write it so nobody's gonna stop me-!!!


End file.
